The False Date
by Shockra2000
Summary: When you like someone, but every time you try to get together with them, something always happens to prevent it? Total Pandemonium, romance, and action!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Just how Percy acted when we first met, even though I am a daughter of Athena, I never would have predicted _me _falling for _him. _

It was a sunny day like always at camp. I was sitting on one of the tall hills of camp, looking up at all of the birds swirling around each other in mid-air. The clouds, morphing into each other. Each beam of sunlight softly touching each tree at camp, reflecting a light green tint. I heard a ruffle behind me. Something too heavy to be an animal. I heard a hard breath and then Boom! Right next to me landed Percy. I laughed. "If you want to surprise someone, you might not want to sound like a herd of elephants."

He ruffled his hand through his hair, smiled nonchalantly and answered, "Like you could do better?"

"Watch me." I instantly got up and sprinted down the hill.

Percy got up and followed me down. I was at top speed now. And apparently so was he. He had caught up and jumped on me. We hadn't gotten to the bottom of the hill yet so we rolled the rest of the way down. We finally came to a gentle halt at the bottom of the hill. I pinned him down easily. "Ha! Told you I could win." I bragged. I looked down at him. Even with grass in his hair, he managed to look cute. Wait! Why am I even thinking this! I shouldn't. I am a daughter of Athena for GODS' SAKE... but he still is cute....

"No. You said that you could surprise someone better than I could."

I rolled off of him and sat next to him. Percy put his hand around me. He felt warm and- Stop thinking like this!

"So you remember what we're doing tonight, right?"

Percy looked up at the sky. "Yes........"

"You're completely clueless."

He made a funny face and laughed.

"We're going to the movies tonight....." I prompted.

"Oh yeah!" He realized. "We tried to last year, but you got jealous when you saw Rachel.

I got up blushing. "Well see you later." I said with a little anguish in my voice.

I jogged off back to my cabin.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

She is SO jealous I thought... then I smugly laughed to myself. Then I finally realized that I was still on the ground, I was just too lazy to get up. But I remembered that I had to go to my mom's house to get ready for the date because I don't keep anything fancy in my cabin. Oh my gods! Did I just say date...... just two friends hanging out. That's all it is.

I got up from the ground, slightly embarrassed. But then I remembered that my mom kept her house stocked with peanut butter Captain Crunch and hurried off towards the hill.

I looked in the mirror. I looked _disgusting_! I was wearing a tux with my hair slicked back. Let's just say I looked like a totally different person. My mom came back into the room. "Now Percy, since you are going on your first date," She squealed happily, "A girl finds it romantic if you give her flowers." She handed me a bouquet of flowers. "It _isn't _a date!" I told her for the thousandth time. "Okay, hanging out with Annabeth." She winked. I groaned in frustration. I looked at the irony here. I could win a battle with the minotaur, easy. But winning a battle with my mom.... now _that's_ another story. I started to walk over to Annabeth's house. Thank the god's it was close, otherwise I probably would have been the front page of the next newspaper. I could imagine it now, "Mental Patient Boy Walking Around The Streets Of Manhattan." That would be just _great_. I shook the gel out of my hair and rang her doorbell. She answered the door- Whoa! Her long blonde hair was straightened and put into a clip which made her hair flow down her back. Her face was even more beautiful than normal (which is pretty hard to beat) because it had a touch of makeup. Her dress was light purple and it was cut right before her knees. And of course, she hid the dagger (not completely) that Luke had given her in her dress just in case of an attack. That dagger always made me jealous. I wonder what weapon I could give her........

"Percy, why do you look like you got run over by a monster truck?" She asked.

I looked down, sheepishly. "You don't like it? I could go back and change....."

She laughed. "No sea weed brain! I'm kidding."

"Oh! Okay, good!"

"Hey guys!"

**Want to find out who that is? Plz Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Percy looked surprise. "Nico?"

Nico looked right at home.

And I....I'm not sure what I looked like.

"Hey- Percy, why do you look like you got run over by a monster truck?"

"Long story. But we were just about to...... never mind. We'll see you back at camp."

"What ever." Said Nico.

I totally forgot! I left something important at camp! "Speaking of camp...." I said. "We need to stop there before we go."

Percy just shrugged. "What ever."

I got to camp, along by Percy and Nico.

I ran back to my cabin and grabbed something from behind my pillow. I came out of the cabin to see- Nico?

"We need to talk." Nico said. He was one of my best friends, and he always came to me for advice.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked casually.

He started playing with his fingers. "Well, you see, ever since I went back to the Underworld since the war, there was this one thing that I had on my mind. I, uh, wanted to see if that person liked me the same way."

"Oh.... so you want to get a girl to like you? Easy. What you want to do is-"

"Not just any girl." Nico was looking down.

Now I was just confused. And that doesn't happen much.

"You."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do you know how wrong that is? I was going to go hang out with Percy later tonight. And that was where we were going before you came here."

"But was it a date?" He looked up with a gleam of hope in his eyes. It meant that if it wasn't a date, which it technically wasn't, I was free.

"No. It wasn't a date. But that doesn't mean I'm free. You're one of my best friends, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"So it means I can't do this?" He was too quick. Far too quick. In a split second, he was kissing me. He had a tight grip. And although I was trying to get off of him, it was no use. He finally let go.

"That _absolutely _means you can't do that!"

"Sorry." And he ran off.

**If you want to see if Annabeth can ever make things better, and with all the drama in the air, will things ever be the same? Will Percy hate Nico? Will Annabeth and Percy never get together? Will Nico ever get over his crush? Please review to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I walked up the hill to find- Annabeth kissing Nico?! I felt like my heart was getting ripped out of me. I felt like hiding under a rock for the rest of my life. I felt like the world was evil and cruel and cold. I threw the flowers on the ground next to them and ran into my cabin. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I dress up to look good on my date and the next thing I know is that she has a boyfriend! But it isn't me! Ugh!"

"Percy?" Someone asked. I look around my cabin.

"Grover? What are you doing in my cabin?"

"Why are you screaming- and why do you look like you got run over by a monster truck?"

"Will you people stop with that?!"

"You should calm down" He said.

Annabeth's POV

I blew everything! My "date" with Percy is ruined and Nico kissed me. So when I didn't like Nico the same way, he ran off. I may have just lost one of my best friends and maybe my almost boyfriend. Could this day get any worse? Apparently! All my makeup was running down my face because I was crying so hard and didn't have water proof makeup on. I'm a mess. My dress was getting dirty because I was sitting by the lake. My hair was a disaster so I yanked the clip out. Out of nowhere, Percy landed next to me.

"Did I scare you this time?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes you did."

"What's the matter?" He asked sincerely. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Everything's going to be all right. You know it will. You're Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. Master of solving problems, strategy-"

"Stop it!" I said sadly with deformed words in between crying.

I looked down into the water and it started to glow.

"That is _not _normal." Percy said cheerfully.

**Wanna know what happens next? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy POV

I had my arm around Annabeth trying to comfort her. She was crying her eyes out, her makeup was running down her face. But none the less... she looked beautiful. If you looked past her dripping makeup, you could see her sad eyes, you could see them twinkling from the reflection of the lake. Everything was normal, but then the lake started to glow a vibrant neon blue.

"That is _not _normal." I said, trying to pick up the mood. Annabeth stopped crying and ran her sleeve across her face to dry her tears.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"How come you know everything?" I complained.

"Because I'm good like that." She smiled. Proving me wrong always made her cheer up.

"So..... is it something we should be scared of, 'cause if so, we might wanna leave."

"No. it's not. I read awhile back that a few years ago, some campers here had made a weapon so powerful that it could win any battle, shows you what you want most, show the future-"

"Man, this thing rocks!" I cheered.

"It went missing before they ever got to test it out. If this is what I think it is, the Titans will never rebel again. We wouldn't need an oracle-"

"Are you trying to kick Rachel out? You seem a little jealous-"

"No! I'm just saying!"

"I'm guessing this only works above water?"

Annabeth said, "I think so....."

I willed the lake to raise up. I could see this huge _thing _drop onto the ground beside us.

"This thing is so advanced!" Annabeth was muttering in awe.

I had an idea, "What do you want most, Annabeth."

She blushed. "You saw a few years ago when I was almost killed by the sirens."

"Oh yeah." That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"What do you want most?" She asked me.

"Well, why don't we ask this machine thingy and find out."

She sighed. "It doesn't work like that, seaweed brain!"

On the side of the machine was a mirror. She pointed to it. "If we looked into it, we would find what we want most. But you would only see what you want most, and I would only be able to see mine. We can't see each others."

I just stared at her. "You know what. I think we should go to the movies tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

Percy looked at me with a crooked smile on his face, "You know what. I think we should go to the movies tomorrow."

I hugged him. "Thanks."

He hugged me back. "It's getting a little late, maybe we should leave now. Besides, we can check out on this _thing _tomorrow."

So we ran of to our cabins.

The sun was slowly rising up past the trees in the distance. Dew still laid on the grass in tiny droplets. I sneaked out of my cabin and went back to the lake. Thank the gods nobody found out about it. If the Titans did, we would be dead. I looked at one side of the machine. It had a mirror on it. I put my hand on it. It immediately showed a picture of my parents together at Central park, with buildings that I had created. But unlike last time, Percy was in the picture. And Luke wasn't. I went to the next side of the machine. A glowing crystal ball, weird. I bet that if I put my hand on that, I could see the future. If I did that, I might not like my future and try to change it. But my future is can be anything I want it to be. Then I went to the last side of it. It looked like Daedalus' computer. It had different ideas and attacks in it. If you pressed a virtual button, that attack would work. Nice. I wanted to stay longer, but it was almost time for the other campers to wake up. I went up the hill and pulled out my dagger. There were dummies arranged there. So I started slicing and chopping.

Percy's POV

I woke up with the sun bearing down on my face.

"Ugh." I mumbled, but got up. I got dressed and went outside. I saw Annabeth slicing dummies like crazy. I sat down on the hill and watched her fight.

Annabeth realized that I was watching her and sat down besides me.

"So what movie do you want to see tonight?" She asked me.

"How about 'Revenge of the Undead Zombie 2'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Too gory. How about something more educational like 'The Mummy's Tomb'? It shows you how they make a zombie and-"

"Too boring. How about-"I got cut off by Annabeth.

"Ohh! Slumber Party of the Century!"

"Why is that even a movie?"

"Well then, Twilight."

"Vampires, love, fighting........ I don't think so."

She gave me a look, "Don't go sassing Twilight."

I sighed, "Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

I started humming to myself happily.

"Are you okay?" My half brother Malcolm asked.

"I am glorious, wonderful, perfect." I said dreamily as I swirled around in my new dress. I absolutely loved it. I usually don't like dresses, especially _pink _dresses, but this one just made me feel like a princess. Like a prince was going to come and sweep me off my feet. It just felt magical. I danced around my room. You would think that my half siblings would think I was crazy, but they were all happy for me. Percy knocked on my cabin door.

His hair wasn't slicked back like before (thank the gods, it kind of creeped me out) and he was wearing normal clothes for once, just a nice polo shirt and jeans.

"You ready, Wise girl?"

"Of course!"

Percy's POV

We got into the theaters (a step up from last time) and went over to the candy conveyer stand.

"One nachos, two sodas, a pack of twizzlers." I ordered.

Annabeth's eyes squinted up. She glared around cautiously. All of a sudden, she grabbed her dagger and tried sliced a man wearing all black. His hat fell of. "Nice to see you again." A voice in a heavy French accent said.

"Dr. Thorn!" I realized. I drew Riptide and sliced him. He easily dodged it.

"You've learned a thing or two from the last time I've seen you." I said.

"Good." Annabeth said, "He's going to need it."

The way she was fighting Dr. Thorn in her flowing pink dress made her look like a ninja Barbie. But if I ever told her that, I would go from being Seaweed Brain to sushi. I preoccupied Dr. Thorn from the front so Annabeth could get him from behind. She tried to slice him, but that just made him realize what we were planning. Out of nowhere, Dr. Thorn shot out his huge tail, hitting Annabeth with the poison. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"You're going to pay for that!" I screamed and arched my sword out in half a circle. I lunged and slammed Dr. Thorn with more force then I ever thought I had in me. I speared him right through his stomach. I didn't have time to see him dissolve, I quickly ran over to Annabeth. I grabbed her hand. She was rubbing her left shoulder, where the poison had hit her. I was chocking up. "Annabeth, are you okay?" My voice rang up an octave. "I need to get you a healer from the Apollo cabin!" I dialed my cell phone and had my friend, Will, come to help Annabeth.

He arrived after five long minutes. The longest five minutes of my life. I had tried to get her to talk to me, but she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone talk. Will rushed over to Annabeth and started working his magic. Annabeth started mumbling. Will got up and said, "I think she's going to be fine. The poison hasn't gotten past her shoulder. In a few days she will be as good as new."

"Thanks, Will." And we took Annabeth back to camp. So much for our date.

**I don't own Percy Jackson. The genius Rick Riordan does. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in the Big House with someone standing over me. I looked up. The whole camp!

I heard Percy's voice saying, "Give her some space people! Go back to what ever you were doing before you came here!" Everyone in the room left except Percy and Nico? Nico stared down at me and asked, "Annabeth are you okay? I heard what happened with you and Dr. Thorn."

"Yeah, Nico, I'm fine. My shoulder still stings, but I think I will be okay."

Nico started talking again. "And no hard feelings about the other day?"

I hearde Percy clear his voice as if saying, "If you ever kiss her agin, I will murder you."

I looked at Nico, "No. None at all."

"Oh, and uh, I baked you some cookies!"

"Thanks......." It might just be me, but a child of Hades baking cookies?

"I think I want to talk to Annabeth now." Percy said.

"Okay." Nico stood next to Percy rocking back and forth on the heel and tips of his toes.

"I meant alone........"

"That would make a _lot _more sense."

Nico walked out of the Big House.

I leaned over Annabeth and whispered to her, "I'm sorry about yesterday. If I had only been a little more careful, you wouldn't have gotten hurt-"

I looked at him, "Percy, it isn't your fault that I got hurt. I smart enough to look after myself!" I said indignatly.

"Well if you were smart enough to take care of yourself, you would ave realized that there is love potion in those cookies."

I almost died of embarrasssment. How could I have dissmissed something so tiny and east to recongnize? And _he _of all people has to prove me wrong?

"Just kidding wise girl."

I nearly smacked him. But as soon as I tensed my arm, a sharp pain came ripping through my shoulder up to my head. "Ah!"

Percy caught me befor I could double over (which was kind of weird since I wasn't standing up)

"I've always got you, Wise girl."

"Always have, always will, Seaweed brain."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

I pushed the covers down to my feet and got out of bed. I got dressed and went outside. I went over to the swings I had recently built and started swinging back and forth. My swing set was our place to go. Meaning me and Percy. He had helped me make it out of some old pieces of wood and we hung it in a small secluded area in the woods so know one would know about it but use. It was the perfect place to put it, and every time I came here, I couldn't help but think of Percy.

It was a sunny summer day, warm too. The sun shone through the leaves in the trees, making rays of light form in random places. If you looked hard, you could see shades of purple, blue, and green playing off the light. But then again, my eyes might have just been playing tricks.

I swung back and forth, letting my hair flow behind me. I swung back and forth, and back- I felt a hand on my back, pushing me. Percy's beautiful green eyes were staring at me, sparkling. His messy hair, covering the tops of his eyes. His smile, wide, as he watched my gleeful face.  
"Hey Annabeth."  
"Hey Percy."

He grabbed the swing next to me.

"How's your shoulder feeling?"

"Much better." I smiled. "What brings you to our spot?"  
"Well, I was going to think about what I was going to say to you."  
"Well, you can tell me now." I prompted.

He gaze into the woods, seeing a two squirrels chase after each other.

"You know before you were kidnapped with Artemis a few years ago and we were dancing, and you were about to say something, but then changed the subject, what were you going to say?"

"You want to know the truth?"

"No. I came here just to hear your lame San Francisco excuse again."  
"Okay, well, I love you."  
"Wow." We both laughed.

Percy's POV

The girl of my dreams just told me she loved me! I figured I might as well try and go on a date with her. Key word: Try.

"Hey, Wise girl. You wanna maybe, go out to eat somewhere?"

"Sure. Where?"  
"I was thinking a nice elegant dinner at Chuck E Cheeses."  
She laughed.  
"No seriously." I said, "That's all I can pay for. Skee ball and games!" It was hard for me to not burst out laughing on the spot. "Just kidding. What about La Roma's. I here it has great Mediterranean food."

"Sure. Sounds great!"  
And we swung and swung until we felt like we would barf.

I love those swings.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate dressing up?

Annabeth and I are going to the fanciest place in town, so I had to wear something nice. My tux made me want to gag.

I hopped into my car and drove down to the restaurant. It was dimly light and had a white table cloth on each table. A candle was placed down with menus to one side. I sat down and started flipping through it.

Oh. My. Gods.

Annabeth was wearing a tight red dress that cut off at her knees. The top didn't have any straps; it was tied around her neck. The bottom of her dress had a cut up to her thigh.

Her hair was pulled back in a clip and she was wearing earrings that went down to her shoulder.

She looked _hot._

Annabeth's POV

I came into the room and looked around. I saw Percy sitting at one of the tables, reading a menu. He looked up and did a double take. He started to blush.

He was wearing a blue and green stripped polo shirt, with his messy hair brushed over the tops of his eyes.

Wow. Seaweed Brains clean up nicely.

He got up from the table and pulled out my chair. I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"You look nice." He said. His green eyes sparkled.

"Thanks."

"So you really meant what you said the other day?"

"Yes. I really do love you, Percy."

Percy's POV

"But, why me?" She asked.

Should I make a list?! She's practically perfect in every way. Note to self: Make Annabeth's new nickname Mary Poppins.

"Because I love you. And it doesn't matter what our parents say. We are our own people. We can make whatever decisions we want to. We don't have to be ruled by our parent's differences."

Annabeth's POV

I was abruptly awed by the truth in his words. I think that was the smartest thing I have ever heard him say. The moment just seemed so right, in the flicker of the candle, everyone in the background just faded away until it was only us.

We moved in closer to each other and when our lips touched each other, I knew what love felt like; You would do anything for that person, being in a wonderful bliss, feeling like the only people in the world, feeling so happy, nothing could bring you down.

Wise girl and Seaweed brain. For being the oddest couple, we sure did make the best Romeo and Juliette of our generation.

**Yay! It is finally done! Hope you liked it! Plz review!**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Annabeth's POV

I contently sighed. Life is good. I smiled and watched as Percy slept. He was always so peaceful. His features all relaxed. He actually looked like a normal person, not the most powerful half-blood the world has ever known- and my husband. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of some of the most important things that had happened to me.

_I remembered the huge machine we had found in the lake a decade ago. We had told Chiron about it and when the Titans had rebelled, he shut them up quite easily. Huge machines that can shoot flames of fire really do come in handy. _

_A year or so after that, we had come back to be consolers at the camp. Chiron happily approved of us 'coming back to camp,' while Mr. D. just sighed and said, "Now I can make your life more miserable again." Percy and I had just laughed. We had been so lost in the moment, that we had even hugged him. Mr. D. had a look of horror on his face when we nearly suffocated him with our group hug. "Get off of me, you little twerps, before I turn you into dolphins!"  
_

_That year of camp may have been the most memorable. It was our last year (and first) of working there and Grover proposed to Juniper. When Grover finally had enough courage to pop the question, Juniper jumped into his arms and screamed, "Of course, you silly satyr!"_

_The same night, when we were at the camp fire, everyone was roasting marsh mellows and caroling. The fire had grown twice as high than it usually was, and fireflies danced around, lifting everyone's spirits. Percy had knelt down beside me and said, "Annabeth Chase, I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as I live, which may not be too long since the stacks are high up-"_

"_Just ask me already!" I screamed. Besides, it was pretty obvious what he was going to ask me. _

"_Will you marry me?" He asked. His green eyes glowed in the light of the camp fire. I was taken back with awe for a second, but finally answered, "Yes!" I ran into his soft embrace and happily cried my eyes out. The entire Aphrodite cabin was silently crying too. The rest of the camp just cheered. _

"_It's about time!" Conner Stoll said._

_I put my hand on Percy's strong, hard chest. I knew I had made the right decision._

_After months of preparation for the wedding, I just knew that it was going to be the best night of my life. All of the flowers had been placed perfectly on the long rows and aisles. _

_Music blared all around me. Percy's sister, Brielle, was the flower girl. She was Percy's real sister because Sally and Paul had wanted a child of their own. In marched all of my bride's maids. There was Clarisse, Juniper, Katie Gardner, and Rachel. My maid of honor, Thalia, dutifully followed them in. I thought it would be hard to convince Thalia to come to my wedding, let alone be in it, but she said that she wouldn't miss it for the world. After she walked in, the music picked up and I walked in. I heard a lot of gasps escape from people in the crowd, but I was only aware of Percy's face. He looked like the proudest man in the world. Surrounding him was Tyson, Nico, Travis, and Connor. It was funny just how much he had grown up from the first time I had seen him. I smiled to myself and just kept walking down the aisle. I linked arms with Percy, and we recited our vows. The priest finally said, "You may now kiss the bride." Percy tilted my head up by my chin, and kissed me with more passion than any other kisses we've had. Everything had gone just as planned before a monster attacked and everything went up in flames- literally. But nobody got hurt-_

My reverie was rudely torn to shreds when I heard a high pitched shrieking, "Waaaaah, wahhhhhhhhh!!!"

"It's your turn." Percy grunted in his sleep.

I unhappily pushed the covers down and went into the neighboring room. I bent down and picked up a tiny bundle. Sea green eyes and curly blonde hair stared up at me. Baby fat still clung onto her cheeks.  
"You are, too cute for your own good!" I told the baby, wiping the tears from her face. Eight months ago, on October 7, I gave birth to little Christine Rose Jackson, Christa for short. Ever since she was born, she has been the apple of her father's eye. She was practically a spitting image of her father, but had my blonde locks and rosy cheeks, that's where her middle name comes from. Her father absolutely adored her, and would do anything for her except wake up in the middle of the night to feed her. He was a better father than I thought he would be.

I stayed up all night, feeding and comforting her. Finally, at seven in the morning, Percy came down to check on us. He kissed me and took Christa into his arms. He held her up high and spinning. She giggled gleefully.

"She looks like you." I said.

"But I'm glad she has your hair color; I've always loved it." He admired.

I laughed and grabbed Christa back into my arms. Percy wrapped his hands around me. "We are one big, happy family." He said.

"Yeah, we sure are."

**Sorry it took so long for me to finish. I have been working on a lot of other projects recently and haven't had time to do first things first. So now this is **_**officially **_**finished. Hoped you liked it! Please review! I am currently working on a Percabeth fic called "Romance and Revenge." The updating will be a little slower than this story because I have an unofficial beta-reader, Hersheykiss2000, my BFFL! So yup, hope that concludes everything and what ev! :D**


	12. Author's Note: Please Read

Author's Note

Hello peoples! Just thinking- I sorta like the epilogue that I had written. If you want me to expand it and go into details with everything in a new story (which I would _love _to do) just PLEASE click the review button and give me your opinion. Any other suggestions, I would be happy to give it an attempt. If you never see them published, then it is probably because I couldn't think of anything good. Thanks! :D

-Shockra2000


End file.
